The Bet
by gots2luv
Summary: Kel is never afraid to wager with Alanna, but this has gone too far. will this help Kel and Dom or tear them appart. First fic, FLUFFY AND SWEET


I don't know how I was coerced into the crazy bet, but somehow I found myself standing in front of the third company, Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna, and everyone else we managed to pick up on our way back to Corus for my ordeal. Perhaps I should start from the beginning…

Lady Alanna and I were at the back of the caravan just riding in a comfortable silence when she started humming. Now I haven't known the lioness for long, but I do know that she does_ not _hum or sing. So when I questioned her about it, she got really flushed and told me a _huge _secret that I was not to anyone, especially Nealan of Queenscove, her squire who had the largest mouth I have ever seen. She confessed that she could sing something that she had picked up in her page years, but never told anyone. What's even weirder is that she knew I could sing as well which is my biggest secret, apart from the fact that I am madly in love Domitian of Masebolle, which no one knows. Now of course I didn't believe her when she said she could sing, and I think that's how I originally brought up the topic of the bet, but I'm not sure. The conversation pretty much went like this:

"You? Singing? In front of people?"

"Yes me singing in front of people," her face flushed, barely controlling her temper, "in fact, you are too."

"What? Me? I _cannot _sing in front of people. I always chicken out and I really flushed and I start rambling and then eventually I run out of air because I'm hyperventilating which causes me to faint because I can't breathe-"

"I bet ten gold nobles that you can sing in front of people without doing any of those things. I'm going to teach my trick for stage fright."

And of course I just couldn't back away from a bet, or my own stubborn curiosity, so I foolishly asked "Really? What is it?"

"To picture Raoul in a fancy ball gown"

After that I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter so hard that I nearly fell off my horse. The other men, and ladies, in the caravan turned around to look at me, but a swift glare from the lioness set them straight. I thought that I could just maybe pull this off, but a sudden thought struck me.

"Alanna what am I going to sing? It's not going to be some sappy love song is it?"

"No I think I have the perfect song, but you have to explain why you're singing it"

"Um, okay? What song am I singing?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, it's getting too late. Besides we're meeting with Jon and George tomorrow morning anyways, and they have to be there."

Nodding in agreement we set up camp and made a somewhat decent evening meal. When everyone was finally asleep for the night I crept silently outside my tent and found a spot far away to practice my singing. After a while I was in my own little world and I didn't even notice Dom creeping up behind me. I hadn't thought to bring and sort of weapon with me, so when he reached out and shook my shoulder I nearly fell off the rock I was sitting on and screamed a short little shriek. Thankfully no one heard me because Dom's large, warm palm was sitting right on top of my mouth. He helped me up from the rock and took his hand off my mouth gradually; almost like he was afraid I was going to start screaming again, which I did, albeit in a much softer, if not harsher tone than before.

"What in the gods name are you doing Dom?"

"What am I doing? What I'm doing is keeping you from getting killed. I was just going to take a walk when I hear you, sitting on a rock in the middle of the night, singing your heart out with no weapon! Are you insane or do you honestly want to give me a heart attack?'

"Dom I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to scare you but I need the practice for the stupid bet with Alanna. You see she bet that I would be able to sing in public, which I know for a fact that I can't, but I was pig headed and agreed to it like I always do. But you see I really don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone and I didn't want anyone hearing me before tomorrow-"

"Kel, just promise me that the next time you have the sudden urge to sing in the middle of the night that you'll at least tell me before you do it. There are so many things that could've happened to you tonight."

"You do realize that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself right?"

"Kel I am aware that you can take care of yourself, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to protect you?"

With that he walked away leaving me on that stupid rock thinking about what he just said to me. Did he really want to protect me or was he just saying that? I really didn't know anymore. It seemed like he was always trying to make me feel better or trying to protect me when he knows that I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. Maybe he really does like me, or is it my imagination going into over drive. Shaking my head at my girly thoughts I walked back over to my tent and slipped in without making a sound. Settling down on my mat I tried not to think about what Dom may or may not be feeling but on what the next day had in store for me.

Alanna pulled me aside the next morning to give me the lyrics to the song. True to her word it wasn't some sappy love song, but a hilarious song that fit her to a T. While I was going to be singing the main portion of the song, Alanna, Buri, Thayet, and two of the Riders were going to be singing the ensemble parts.

Aside from my nerves the day passed without a hitch. There was no drama and no one was particularly grouchy. The caravan passed in silence as we neared the camp were both King Jonathon and George were staying. As the hours passed I found myself getting more and more nervous. I kept glancing at Dom, still unsure if he was still mad at me. He didn't see to still be mad, but looks can be deceiving. King Jonathon was riding at the front of the caravan with his wife, Thayet, but George was still close enough to me that I can hear what he was saying. He wasn't saying much, but I thought I heard my name in there a few times, but I didn't dare ask what they were talking about. The time passed and soon it was time for dinner. It was the Rider's turn to cook dinner, so that meant that the Own had to clean up. After all that was done and everyone was sitting around the camp fire, Alanna nodded at me. She cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. Buri, Thayet and the two other girls went to go sit by Alanna who, by then, was speaking to the 'audience'.

"Okay so Kel and I made a little bet when this trip was first starting. I'm going to let her explain because it's just so much fun," she said with a devious smile on her face.

I stood up and faced King Jonathon and Raoul. "Well as Alanna said we have a little bet going on. You see she caught me singing one afternoon and would not let me leave until I told her why I didn't tell her I could sing. When I told her I had stage fright, she told me her trick, and these are her words not mine, is to picture Lord Raoul in a fancy ball gown," both Alanna and Raoul's face turned brick red, but I didn't have time to acknowledge them, "So Alanna wrote me this song to sing and if I didn't know any better I would say she wrote it for her herself. The lyrics describe Alanna to a T in her squire years. The title of the song is 'I won't say I'm in love'." The song gathered a full blown out laugh from the King and know I knew why Alanna wanted me to sing this particular song; she wanted to embarrass the King! I couldn't lose my ten nobles, so I started to sing the wretched song.

[Kel] If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

( Girls) Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

[Kel] No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

(Girls) You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

[Kel]It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

(Girls) You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

[Kel] WRONG: No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

(Girls) Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

[Kel]This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

(Girls) You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

[Kel] You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

(Girls) Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

[Kel] Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

I finished my song and the whole campfire company was silent. It was a good minute or two until they all broke out in clapping. King Jonathon had tears streaming down his face and the third company was rolling on the floor with laughter. George ambled up and swept Alanna into his arms and lifted her petite body off the ground.

"Well Kel, that surely does fit my lass here. Thank you for singing it," George said with a large grin.

"Alanna I believe that you owe me ten gold nobles," I said with a satisfied smirk.

"I do, but you have to promise me to spend the money on a dress for your knighting ceremony."

"I'll take that deal, but I think that we've had enough excitement for one night, so I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, have a good night Kel. I'll see you in the morning."

I started the trek back to my tent and the lads who were getting ready for bed started clapping and whistling except for one, Dom. Raoul must have seen the smile on my face disappear when I saw him because he placed a large hand on my shoulder and went back inside his tent. Squaring my shoulders I went over to where he was sitting, coincidentally, on the rock where I was singing the night before.

"Do mind telling me what your problem is? Did I offend you or did I say something?"

"You didn't do anything Kel," he said softly.

"Then why in the gods name are you so upset at me?"

"I'm upset because I thought that you-"

"You thought I what?"

"I thought that you- You know what? Screw it." With he grasped my face between his rough hands and planted a kiss directly on my lips. "That's what I thought you meant when you sang that song Kel," his voice got progressively lower until he was whispering to my lips.

"Dom that is what I meant. I've been trying for ages to get you to realize this but you are just so hard headed."

"You were?"

"I was and now that you see how boneheaded you were being maybe we could actually, umm, well announce it."

"I'd like that Kel, but first we have to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With that we walked to our separate tents and I slept with a smile on my face. The next morning when we set out again Dom was beside me once more and we were at the front of the caravan. When Alana came up next to me I discreetly passed her a sack full of nobles. She smiled, winked and slowed down next to George. The smile on my face grew s Corus came into sight. Maybe singing wasn't as bad as I though.


End file.
